Just Friends
by Weskette
Summary: "Daryl... We're just friends. That's all."


**Something I came up with for fun.**

* * *

**Just Friends**

Daryl was irritated. And confused. And just a little pissed.

He was sitting sideways on a log in his hilltop hide away, fletching some arrows. He could see her where she was sitting infront of the house. She was with T-Dog. Frankly, T-Dog had been quite annoying to Daryl lately. And she had been confusing him.

Andrea and Daryl had made a night together a few days prior and, well, niether had mentioned it since. He had to wonder if she had gone for him because she needed to relieve some long-held sexual frustration or if she actually cared for him. He also had to wonder when the hell he started to want it to be the second. She was smart, sexy and, damn it all to hell, amazing in bed. He was still trying to convince himself that it was because he hadn't gotten any in a while.

But there she was, around T-Dog, and he had to wonder if he had been used to make the African-American jealous. It'd happened to him before, a woman dating him to make her ex want her back or maybe even lure someone in. He hadn't taken Andrea as that sort of girl. Sure, she could probably be conniving as all hell when she wanted to be. All women could. But he hadn't thought she was always that way.

Andrea was down there talking to another guy. Questions flew through his mind. Had she forgotten about him? Would her eyes ever decide between blue or green? Did she not like him? Was he not good in bed? He threw out the second question because, no, they would not, they'd simply be on the border of both and make him look when she looked his way. He also hoped the last question couldn't be answered with, 'no, he was not'.

Daryl was confused and that, to him, was unacceptable. Exspecially when he was confused over a girl. Why did girls do that to guys? He swore all of them were sadistic bitches who only derived pleasure from mentally(or physically) tormenting men. And Andrea was good at both. All of highschool, the female gender had been bent on making him go insane, and now here another woman is, years later, doing the same. He was at a complete loss when it came to Andrea.

Speaking of the devil(which he was fairly sure, all women were), Andrea was marching up the side of the hill, his hill, heading straight for him. He pretended not to notice and ignored her.

"Hey, Daryl," she greeted when she got close enough.

He didn't reply, simply glanced up at her. "What, ya' done hanging with T-Dog?"

She raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "I wanted to come up here to you."

"Why?"

Both of her eyebrows went up. "Did I only dream what happened between us a few nights ago?" He shook his head. "Then what other reason would I need to want to be near you? I mean, I like you. I'm fairly sure you like me. You don't do something like we did, exspecially to that extent, to someone you don't like." He was silent. "Well? What's the reason?"

He looked down and away, mumbling to her, "Ya' haven't talked t' me since then... Thought ya' used me t' get to T-Dog."

It was her turn to be silent. She crossed her arms. Oh no. Daryl realized what he had just done. She was angry. And worse, she was anger with him. Oh, no. This was not good. This was _not_ good.

"Daryl Whatever-the-hell-your-middle-name-is Dixon!" Oh, no. She had used the closest to his full name as she could get. That was not a good sign. "You mean to tell me that I only slept with you because I wanted to get with someone else? Please! I'm not a slut! I would never do that, nor have I ever!" He shrunk away, knowing better than to talk until she wanted him to. "I'm so glad that I had sex with you, Daryl! Because, really, I only did it so I could sleep with someone else!" She let out a frustrated growl and sat down infront of him, sitting sideways like he was, a leg on each side of the log. "Daryl..." She lost some anger, much to his relief. "I'm hurt that you think I'd do that."

He didn't look up at her undeciding blue or green eyes, just stared at the half finished arrow in his hand. " 'm sorry, Andrea." Her look softened. "I was bein' a jealous ass."

She sighed and grabbed his wrists, halting him from furthering his work. He simply dropped what he was holding and waited for her to continue. She pulled him closer and kissed him gently. When she pulled away, she spoke. "Daryl... We're just friends. That's all. T-Dog is only a friend. You're the one I chose out of this messed up group because you're the one I liked. Sure, T-Dog is nice but you, Daryl... You mean a lot more to me. You're handsome, funny, protective, strong, smart, and more. Okay? You're you and that's what I like. You." He gazed at her, meeting the eyes that were, at the moment, more blue than green. "I really am sorry."

"Apology accepted." They fell back into a kiss, much deeper than before. His hand went into her hair, keeping her close. She smiled into it and grabbed a hand full of his shirt. They finally surfaced for air and she winked at him. "You know, tonight I'll have to prove that I like sleeping with you. The only decision we'll have to make is your tent or mine." She smirked. "I'm thinking yours because it's farther away from everybody elses. We can be louder."

Daryl gulped and nodded. "Sounds good."

"That's my point," she laughed before kissing the corner of his mouth and standing. "C'mon. Dinner's probably done." He stood and was quick to follow her.

Daryl was happy. And less confused. And just a little turned on.


End file.
